User blog:JohnsThrone/Cartoons or Comics?
Ok, I've been on this wiki for a while now (Long enough to where this blog may be pointless).... And I'm starting to notice in most of the "who do you want for DLC" blogs that everybody wants the Teen Titans, specifically Stafire and Beast Boy to 'complete' the Teen Titans... And it's pretty clear this is based on their appearance in the Teen Titans cartoon. I watched the show too, it was cute, and much like the Justice League cartoon inspired me to learn more about DC's comics and characters. And let me tell you... The characters are VERY different from cartoon to comic. For me this was shocking and very off putting, so off putting for my young self I actually decided not to read the comics for a while. But I grew up and started fresh, mostly on the Geoff John's Flash, Teen Titans, and Green Lantern comics. Great reading by the way, totally recomend them. I then moved on to Grant Morrison's awesome Justice League run (And if you read that you will never look at the Martian Manhunter the same way again and respect Plastic Man for the rest of your life.) and then came Infinite Crisis, which further expanded my reading. The Justice Society (Again by Johns), the Power of Shazam, Batman by Morrison, Superman by Geoff Johns and Richard Donner, the New 52, Countdown to Final Crisis. I'm getting off track, let's return to the topic at hand. My point is that the desire for certain characters simply because they were in your favorite cartoon... Well, it's a recipe for bitter disappointments. I saw this with the negative backlash of Raven's reveal. Many complained she was out of character... Well guys she was actually pretty in-character based on the comics. So for those who want Starfire because she's a bubbly, adorable air-head (based on my memory from a cartoon I have not watched in a very very long time)... You're going to get a half-naked warrioress who has the gall to pick a fight with Wonder Woman and Superman and isn't above killing people. In the comics, Starfire is headstrong, assertive, speaks her mind and will not hesitaite to throw the first punch and finish a fight. For those who want Terra because you sympathized with her and want to see her beat up 'Slade' for manipulating her... Well, in the comics, she was a crazy homicidal sociopath who slept (While she was 16) with Deathstroke and aided him in his plans to destroy the Titans and then killed herself (if I recall correctly). You see where I'm going with this? I'm not saying the cartoons are garbage, I love them for helping me to learn and explore the vast DC universe and all it's wonderful stories. I'm just asking you understand that the comics and cartoons are very different. If you liked the character so much, research them. You may not like what you find, but you'll understand why they are this way in one media, but vastly different in another. I love the Teen Titans cartoon because of Slade. And because of Slade, I learned about Deathstroke the Terminator. And I love Deathstroke because he's the only super-villain I had ever seen beat the Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkman, the Atom, Elongated Man, Zatana, Black Canary and Green Arrow. At the same time. And that's why I was so happy he was in Injustice...but sad Ron Perlman wasn't voicing him. So, can we all agree we like the cartoons (And for those who had always read the comics and loathe the cartoons for what they did to certain characters, tolerated them) but we need to understand the cartoons are NOT the comics? If we can, awesome. If we can't...Well sorry. Now, if you will all excuse me, I have to go finish watching Batman Brave and the Bold. Peace out. '''Edit: '''Also the likely hood of characters exclusive to said cartoons being in this game = less then zero. Which means I'll never see Luminus in this game. Sad face. Category:Blog posts